


A Capitalist and her Whore

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Progression, Americanization, F/F, Futanari, Sluttification, Weight Gain, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Trying to return an older gentleman's chequebook instills pure greed into Noir and Blanc, twisting their relationship into something depraved.
Series: Natura Couleur [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Capitalist and her Whore

The sun shone down on a park in the middle of Équilibre, as a pair of young girls were having a bit of fun together like they usually did. It didn’t matter that it was summer and that they could be out at the beach, they liked being this deep in the city instead, and when most of the people around them had decided to go out to the sea instead, this meant that they had their favorite spot all to themselves.

“It’s great to have a bit of peace and quiet here instead of a bunch of screaming and wailing from other kids, eh, Kohana?” The larger of the two girls, the black-haired Natura Noir alias Kiko Sakurai, grinned as she looked down at her companion who barely reached her hip when the two compared heights. Not that the height difference turned either of them off from each other, if anything it just emphasized how much the two were glued at the hip.

The other girl, Natura Blanc alias Kohana Shirai, nodded ever slightly as she sipped from a juice box. “It’s… perfect.” She said in such a gentle tone that it was hard to hide how pleased she was at this. You could even see the slight sight of stars in her eyes, really showing how much she loved it. “Why can’t it be like this more often?” She asked, sighing sweetly as she rested her head up against her friend’s side.

“‘cuz people need to use the park just as much as we do, even if we don’t like it when they do. It’s part of why we even fight, to make sure that people can live their lives like they’ve always wanted.” Kiko replied, waxing poetically about their cause before laughing. “Y’know, that’s something Aoi’d say, isn’t it? Except she’d lay it on thick and be entirely serious.”

Kohana giggled just a little in response to her friend’s mockery of her teammate. “She’d scold and lecture you if she caught you talking like that. Akane would too, you know how those two are.” She tried to reprimand her friend ever slightly, downplaying how amusing she found the imitation.

“LIke us, right?” The black-haired girl grinned as she wrapped an arm around her smaller friend, squeezing her tight and laughing straight from the heart. “Man, if only Mana wasn’t so stuck up and bothered whenever we have fun here, then we could stay here forever. That’d be the life…”

The white-haired girl nodded a little as she yawned, her much frailer body tensing up a bit as she was hugged from the side. “It’d be lovely, yes. But we wouldn’t be able to go anywhere, and we’d leave people vulnerable to monster attacks…” She tried to appeal to her friend’s sense of duty, before just sighing and letting her head fall down onto her lap. She didn’t need to be so worried, she knew that her dear friend was only just kidding around…

As the two teammates that totally weren’t lovers continued to mess around with one another, Kohana caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. A pedestrian, seemingly an American, who was running along with his wallet having trouble staying in his pants pocket until it ended up falling out. Judging by how thick it was, it was no doubt full of cash…

“Hold on just a minute, Kiko…” The smaller girl spoke up as she got back on her feet and quickly hurried over to the wallet, grabbing it and attempting to spot the pedestrian once more. “Excuse me! Sir! You-” She wanted to call for him, but it was too late. He had seemingly disappeared, leaving behind nothing but that big fat black wallet…

Kiko caught up to her a moment later as she shrugged her shoulders. “You wanted to help somebody, Kohana? Where is he?” She asked, looking a bit around herself before noticing that the smaller girl just shook her head in an almost disappointed manner. “...You can’t find him? What’s the matter with that?” 

“I don’t know, and…” She opened the wallet, revealing a bunch of money inside… but no credit card or anything that should let her identify the owner. The only thing that could possibly have any kind of name in it was a chequebook hidden in the back, with so many unwritten cheques that it was possible that he could’ve written his name in there at some point…

Her larger friend shrugged her shoulders as she walked back towards the bench. “Come on, let’s get back to having fun instead of worrying about some geezer’s money. Besides, we can hand it off to Mana when we get back, she’ll probably find whoever owned the thing easy.” She brushed off her friend’s concerns by pointing out the obvious, while taking a seat once more as she waited for her to come over…

Kohana looked at the chequebook a little longer as she pocketed the wallet, which strangely felt like it had always fit in her pocket in comparison to that man’s. Still, her desire to see it returned to him so he would be thankful for a little good deed was stronger than anything, so she started flipping through the book in an attempt to find a name.

Flip. No name. Flip, no name. Flip, no name. Flip, no name. Flip. Flip. Flip flip flip flip flip flip flip.

Her patience was quickly wearing thin as she started rapidly flipping through the cheques, desperately hoping for a name to pop up. She just wanted anything at all to pop up at this point, even just a number that showed how much the cheque was worth. Maybe then she could get something out of it, but it just didn’t seem to say anything useful.

What the girl neglected to realize was that her eyes were glazing over the pages so fast that they were starting to grow dim and mesmerized, a sign that she was handling an item that she maybe shouldn’t have. A sign that she was about to undergo a change that would leave her in a much better standing within the world… a sign that she’d obsess more over cash than good deeds, evident by a slight trail of drool running down her chin as she finally saw a dollar sign in the pages she skimmed through…

As Kohana continued to flip through the hypnotic chequebook, a switch slowly started flipping in the back of her head. She knew about the concept of money being power, and considering her power was one that wasn’t very strong offensively, maybe all this money would be useful to her. She could heal people, but if she could use the money to hire the offense that would keep her friends safe, maybe it was worth keeping everything in this wallet instead of handing it over.

Beyond that, a little grin started cracking at the edge of her smile. Of course she should keep it all, finders keepers was how it went, wasn’t it? Yeah, she got all these cheques, and with it, all the money they could give her. She didn’t need to bother with showing kindness to anybody else. She just needed to spend and spend, so she could get more and more money to then spend again. A vicious, capitalistic cycle that was guaranteed to keep going and going.

The girl, consumed by her growing greed, didn’t notice that it wasn’t the only growth that her body was experiencing. Her precious white sundress, the one that seemed so modest and carefully sewn together by her grandmother, was bursting at the seams as her body bloated outward. Not with air or water or anything, but with pure lard. The kind of fat that only a greedy bastard could accumulate from an awful diet that would risk an early death… but she was a powerful girl now, wasn’t she? She needed a form that accurately reflected her power, so this girth was just what she needed.

“Heh, looks like I’ve been growin’ into my role...” Kohana idly chuckled as she reached into her ass-pocket, pulling out the wallet and noticing a little something sticking out of the back. Upon pulling it out, she noticed that it was in fact an extremely classy cigar, one that only the richest of the rich would dare smoke considering the materials and resources that went into making one. And since she was going to be exactly that, she didn’t even hesitate as she put the end of it in her mouth before grinding her nails together just right to spark a flame, a trick she had learned from that deplorable Rouge that came in handy right about now.

She let out a deep sigh as she puffed out a bit of smoke from the cigar, growing progressively heavier all around. Her arms grew wider and flabbier, before tightening up ever slightly to show a certain amount of muscle definition. She was big, yes, but she was just as strong as she was big. As a proper Capitalist should be. Her legs, thick and strong, would keep her balance no matter what, and her belly…

Her belly was struggling to stay within that flimsy dress of hers, pouring out over her panties like a malignant growth. Not that it was going to bother her for long as she drew another bit of smoke from the corruptive cigar, blowing it onto the dress to transform it just like she was. Once the grey filth absorbed itself into the fabric, it quickly shifted into something much more fit for her new persona. A dress shirt that was two sizes too small, given the flab that was peeking out between the buttons, and a pair of tight leather pants that were thankfully able to keep around her waist thanks to the strongest belt in the business. Her business’ belt, of course! It even kept a certain bulge that had developed on her crotch nice and tucked in for safekeeping, something that would come in handy later.

The short Capitalist laughed from the bottom of her rotten heart as her chest, still awfully small, started to grow just a little as well. Nothing too impressive as her dome of a tummy was the more important part of her figure, but enough to compliment it. Once they finished growing, they had reached a nice and satisfying E cup in size, letting them rest heavily on top of her tummy, pushing out the tie that was resting on top of both tits and her belly at the same time.

Kohana, no, Beatrice drew another bit of smoke from her cigar as she waddled her way towards her former friend, grinning all the while. It felt great to be brimming with enough power to make somebody jealous, all the more as she flipped through the massive stack of cheques and dollar bills in her wallet. She was on top of the world, and nothing could stop her now…

Nothing except for that skank she once called a friend, Kiko. “K...Kohana? What in the world happened to you?” The black-haired girl asked aloud, utterly confused by the entire transformation she just witnessed. In fact, she should’ve stopped it as soon as it began, but there was something about all the power brimming form the girl that made it hard to do anything except watch…

“That ain’t my name, sweetcheeks. It’s Beatrice. Or Bea to you, since you’re my favorite pair of sugartits.” Bea replied as she puffed out another bit of smoke, straight into the face of her former friend. “Why’re you dressed up like that anyway, you’re a whore, you’re not supposed to be wearing a shred of clothing. Get that shit off ya and get properly dressed, we’ve got a business to run.” She continued, insulting her former friend as her hair turned from a gentle white to a dull grey, showing that she hadn’t just gotten fatter and more dominant, but she had also aged quite a fair amount. At least it only manifested visually instead of physically, she’d hate to have a limp.

Kiko furrowed her brow as she was about to punch her friend, knock the silly Capitalist image out of her and fix her up once they got back home, only to be stunned by the smoke that got blown in her face. It immediately caused her to cough up a storm, pinning her to the bench as she tried to get it away from her. “What is this stuff!?” She cried out, trying to avoid breathing in too much of it…

“It’s the good stuff, tits-for-brains.” The Capitalist replied as she brought out her chequebook, quickly scribbling her name and an exorbitant amount of money on the dotted line. “Here, sugartits. Buy yourself something good when we’re done, aight?” She grinned with that slimy pair of gums of hers as she stuffed the cheque straight into the space between her former friend’s tits, unaware of what it would do when directly applied to somebody…

The taller girl immediately felt an onslaught of pleasure overwhelm her head as shocks gyrated all throughout her body, leaving her utterly spent as she collapsed against the bench. A bench that was quickly turning into a casual and used sofa, the kind only a whore could be comfortable on. Because that’s what she is, or at least that’s what her mind was starting to tell her…

Yeah. That’s what she had always been. She had been down on her luck in her youth, when she had gotten a chance to rise to the top in an unorthodox way. By using that bodacious body of hers for what it was good for. Originally she didn’t do a good job, but thanks to Bea, she really climbed up the ranks until she was worth top dollar. Even then, she loved the sleaziness of the old days, which was why she stuck by that pig in a suit that she loved so much.

As Kiko’s mind was being altered to fit the narrative written by the cheque between her tits, her body underwent the necessary changes. Unlike her fat friend and frequent patron, her changes were a lot more drastic in the visual sense. This manifested by having her skin take on a much more striking color, that of the American flag. Red, White and Blue were plastered all across her body, with the most important splotches of blue centering around her tits and her belly. Both of her breasts were coated completely blue with a pair of stars serving as weird areola replacements, while her belly was given that very same layer of blue only with no stars currently decorating the blue space. That came later, as her changes were far from done.

Up above on her head, her face experienced a similar decorative change as the stripes covered up most of her expression, with the exception of her eyes and the bridge between them, which had turned blue instead as to allow for a pair of stars to serve as eyeshadow around the eyes. An aesthetic choice that really made her stand out, just like her long and voluptuous hair, which was equally colored red, white and blue to echo that same wonderful American spirit as the rest of her body.

With the visual aspect hammered in, the next step came in the form of her assets all getting that necessary growth, the stuff that would attract customers. For her tits, they got firmer and heavier as they pushed outward, filling up and growing fake in the process. A proper whore wasn’t worth her salt if they were saggy or anything, so of course she had gotten implants when she was younger. The biggest and most expensive in the business, the kind that were still nice and soft to squeeze while remaining as firm as ever.

Her hips weren’t far behind either, with her ass pushing out in much the same fashion. Originally, she had tried to shy away from getting implants for her rear, but once she felt how much her customers, and especially Bea, loved her fake tits? Well, it would be stupid if she didn’t extend that same care and ‘love’ towards her other assets. Her ass was big enough swallow the seats she’d normally sit on, and still plush enough to make love to if anybody was ever daring enough to try it. It’d cost extra if they tried anal, after all.

Finally, back to the belly smothered in blue. A space that had been completely bare. But as the ages added onto her body and the experience settled in, a couple of stars gradually materialized in the shape of those lovely states that symbolizes America. Then a couple more, until it reached that magic 50 set of stars, with some of them written over with a big and bright B in the middle. Because these didn’t symbolize states at all, no, they represented how many pregnancies she had gotten over the years. And the 25 or so that were labeled with a B? Who else could have caused them but the lovely Capitalist across from her?

The whore sighed as she rubbed her belly, which was now bloating out ever slightly. Not because it was flabby as a sign of age or anything, but because her latest endeavor was settling in. She was pregnant again, and she couldn’t be happier given the smile on her whorish and American face.

Kiko… No, Liberty, was the best whore on the block, especially because of how much effort she put into her aesthetic. She didn’t just erase her old self, she completely obliterated it and devoted herself to the prostitute’s life. That’s why she had taken on the look of a woman entirely consumed by the American flag, because that’s what she was. A product of that wonderful system… all thanks to the fatty that was groping away at her crotch in anticipation.

“Mmmm…” Liberty licked her lips as she winked at Bea, grinning. “So, ol’ dog, you still want a few rounds with the goods you’ve raised? I thought you’d have better ventures to look after nowadays, instead of spending time with lil’ ol’ me.” Her voice had gotten deeper, but she looked as young as ever thanks to all the extra treatments she had burnt all her money on, which kept the money flowing in…

The Capitalist laughed as she pushed herself onto the overly gaudy whore with a grin on her face. “There’s nobody better than you in the business, Liberty. I made sure of it!” She was beaming with pride, and then a little something else as the whore felt a thick and throbbing thing pushing up against her thigh…

Both of the symbols of American society laughed together as they went to town, their cries echoing throughout the empty park. No matter if they were changed into much more unfitting forms compared to their original selves, they still loved one another. So what if Bea owned Liberty? She owned her precisely because she loved her, and vice versa.

A Capitalist and her Whore, the perfect pair to symbolize America’s growing influence on the city.


End file.
